The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic connector and, more specifically, to such a connector in which an index matching liquid is provided between the mating faces of the ferrules in the two connector members of the connector.
It is known in the art that a drop of index matching liquid may be provided between the mating and faces of optical fiber ferrules in an optical fiber connector in order to reduce light transmission losses at the connection of the ferrules. This technique has the disadvantage that during use of the connector the liquid film between the ferrules in the connector may dry out, or escape into the interior of the connector, with the result of a loss in light transmission through the connector.
It has been suggested that the index matching liquid film may be maintained between the mating ferrules in an optical fiber connector by filling the entire connector with the liquid. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a practical arrangement whereby an optical fiber connector may be completely filled with an index matching liquid without air bubbles being entrapped within the liquid which could result in impairment of the liquid film between at the end faces of the mating ferrules in the connector.